


Literally 523 Words Of Nothing Happening

by angelatwell



Series: A Mansion Full Of Gays [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelatwell/pseuds/angelatwell
Summary: Yeah, the title is basically it. Howard and Jack pretend to be royalty, Peggy and Angie have no care for privacy, and Tony the Cat does a poo. Im sorry





	Literally 523 Words Of Nothing Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/175467306323/literally-523-words-of-nothing-happening), and one of my friends made [this](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/176189789943/i-wanna-say-a-huge-thank-you-to) for it uwu

“Howard!” Peggy said, sternly, walking into the living room, to find him standing on the couch, with a garbage plastic crown that she’d seen on sale at the toy shop at the mall yesterday, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and tied at the neck, obviously meant to look like a cape. Thompson was sitting on the armrest of the couch, with a blanket cape of his own, and a tiara, also from the toy shop.

 

“That’s King Howard to you, Peg. And, yes?” 

 

Peggy sighed. “Oh, King Howard, your majesty, Tony’s pooed in the other lounge.”

 

Howard winced. “Can you-“ 

 

“No!”

 

“Fine. I’ll come clean it up in a bit.”

 

Peggy nodded. “Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got….. something to do, with Angie.” She winked, and left the room.

 

“Didn’t need to know, Carter!” Thompson said. 

 

“Oh, shut up, Jack, you’re literally sitting on an armrest, in a tiara, right now!” Peggy yelled back.

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

“You know what it means!”

 

“She’s got a point,” Howard chortled.

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

After cleaning up the cat poo, and vowing several times to kill Tony the next time he saw him (none of which would be followed through), him and Thompson went outside, to the treehouse, that Howard had built for Peggy’s birthday (she claims she didn’t want it, but she spends more time in it that she'd care to admit). 

 

“Jack, put this flag up,” Howard said, throwing a gay pride flag at him. “It's our national flag, we’re going to wave it in the face of the straights.”

 

“Yes, O, wise king,” Thompson responded, with a bow, before putting the flag in the little flag holder thing, just outside the treehouse door, and then went back into it. 

 

They sat in a silence for a little while, before Howard said, “Uh, what do kings do, besides tell people what to do?”

 

“You got me,” Thompson said, with a shrug.

 

“Hmm…. I guess let’s just to tell people what to do, then.”

 

“Good enough for me.”

 

They left the treehouse, bringing their “national flag” with them, and went over to the pool, where Peggy and Angie were making out. 

 

“Is this the… “stuff” you had to do, Carter?” Thompson asked.

 

Peggy broke apart from her girlfriend, their bodies still pressed together. “No, we finished that. Want to hear about it?”

 

“NOPE, I’m okay,” Thompson said, hastily.

 

“Can I have one of those blanket capes?” Angie asked, as Peggy sucked on her neck.

 

Howard laughed. “I’ll get you one when you’re dry. Anyway, we are ROYALTY, and have come to boss people around, who’s first?”

 

“I’m kinda busy right now,” Angie said, as Peggy nibbled her way back to Angie’s lips.

 

Howard nodded his head in a “good point” kind of way.

 

“Why don't-“ She was cut off, as Peggy kissed her. “you ask-“ kiss, “Jarvis?”

 

“You know what, Angie, that's a pretty good idea. Thompson, uh, what do kings say?”

 

Shrug.

 

“Uhhh…. FORWARD!”

 

They ran off, leaving Peggy and Angie to themselves.

 

“Ugh. Boys,” Peggy drawled, against Angie’s lips.

 

“Shut up and kiss me, English.”

 

She did.


End file.
